Operation: Kick
by highfiveme51
Summary: A bet has commenced within the Dojo: Who can get Jack and Kim together first? So who is going to get these two together? Well i guess you're going to have to read and find out won't you ... Kick obviously, who else ! Read :D
1. Chapter 1

**OPERATION: KICK**

**Hey guys this is my new story OPERATION: KICK as you read in the summary it's about everyone betting that they can get Jack and Kim together. I don't blame them Jack and Kim are so cute and would make a totally awesome couple .. Sorry my fangirl side got out again. Well without further ado here it is folks, Enjoy :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT .. Come on if I did Kim and Jack would've gotten together a long ****_long _****time ago ;)**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

**MILTON POV**

Eddie, Jerry and I were lounging on the benches completely worn out by our intense workouts. Only some sort of superhuman would be able to carry on sparring after that. "Hey Jack, wanna spar or are you too scared?" Kim asked Jack mockingly. I forgot that Jack and Kim are practically superhuman when it comes to physical activities. "Oh it is on Kimberley" Jack answered smugly. I could see the determination in Kim's eyes and to be honest it scared me; Good luck Jack.

Jerry, Eddie and I gathered around the mats to watch them spar; They stood directly in front of each other and bowed. Without any warning Kim leapt towards Jack while attacking him with a flying dragon kick. Jack, successfully, caught her ankle and held it tightly. Jack quickly flipped Kim but Kim skillfully back flipped out off his grip and laughed at him lightly. No wonder she's the head cheerleader and a black belt in karate if she could pull something like off. "Don't get too cocky Kim I'm going to win" Jack mocked breathlessly. "Come on then Jack" Kim answered smugly while motioning with her hands at Jack to come closer. Jack swiped his leg underneath Kim's leg; She faltered slightly but kept her stance. While the intense sparring match was commencing the chimes hanging above the entrance rang. I looked to my right to see that Julie and Grace had entered the Dojo. "What's going on?" Grace called out abruptly as she ran over to see what Jack and Kim were up to. "Hello sweetie" I called out to Julie who answered sweetly with "Hello Miltie" Julie stood on her tiptoes and gave me a quick peck on the lips. We walked closer to Jack and Kim's ongoing sparring competition.

Suddenly when Jack and Kim were about to attack each other something happened. They both just stopped and stared at each other as if they were in some trance. They was practically no space between them; They kept on staring deeply into each other's eyes until Kim lost her balance and knocked them both over. While Jack fell backwards he instinctively wrapped his arms tightly around Kim's waist preparing himself for the fall. They fell to the floor with a thud; Kim and Jack's legs were overlapping, Jack was still holding Kim's waist tightly while Kim had her arm draped across Jack's chest. Kim raised her head from the crook of Jack's neck. As in a trance, once again, Jack and Kim started leaning into each other; They were completely unaware that we were watching them with our mouths open wide in shock. Their faces were about a centimeter away from each other when suddenly a door slammed and they pulled apart.

"Guys is everything alright? I heard a loud noise" Rudy called out. Great timing Rudy; If he didn't choose that precise moment to enter the room Kick would have finally prevailed. What's Kick you ask? Well it's a combination of both Jack and Kim's name; Everyone that knows them wants them to be together. It seems like they're the only people that don't see how much they like each other. Darn it Rudy! Jack and Kim must of realised what they were _so _close to doing as they quickly stood up and fumbled around looking for their things. They quickly rushed out excuses to why they had to leave so quickly while shoving things in their gym bags halfway out of the exit.

"Yo Rudy you ruined everything" Jerry groaned. "What did I ruin?" Rudy asked confusedly. I explained to Rudy how Jack and Kim were having a moment then nearly kissed before Rudy ran into the room. "Damn it" Rudy groaned. Yep that's right, Rudy's a Kick supporter also. "I have had enough of waiting for the day they'll get together by themselves, they obviously like each other so why can't we just push them in the right direction. Anyways if I had been involved in them getting them together they would have started dating a long time ago" I informed the group. They all looked at me with disbelief and slight annoyance. "No I would have gotten them together first" Grace argued; Soon everybody was shouting about how they would have gotten Jack and Kim together first. "Wanna bet?" Rudy shouted moodily at Jerry. Suddenly everyone stopped fighting; I've got a genius idea, well like always. "Rudy that's a great idea, Whoever gets Jack and Kim together first will win and all the losers have to give the winner $10 each, deal?" I declared to the group. They all shouted out yes enthusiastically. That settles it we are getting Jack and Kim together.

And may the best man win.

**Okay guys that was the first chapter i hope you liked it. Sorry if it was short it's just because it's the first chapter so i'm just introducing what's happening.**

**So here are the list of people involved in the bet: Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Rudy, Julie and Grace. If you have any other characters you would like me to include in the bet just PM me or write in a review who you would like involved.**

**Well i'm going to shut up now, once again i hope you liked it :D**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**OPERATION: KICK**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT .. It breaks my heart every time I write that :(**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**EDDIE POV**

Ok, I've already come up with a plan that's going to get Jack and Kim together; Everyone might as well get their money out of their wallets now as it's obvious i'm going to win. Right now i'm breaking into Kim's locker and placing a gift from 'Jack' in there. Once Kim sees it she will be so happy and walk over to Jack to kiss him thus i win the bet. I'm already deciding on what to spend my winnings on ...

I entered in Kim's locker combination; Kim would kill me if she knew I knew what her combination was. But what can I say I am the master at these sorts of things. Fine, I eavesdropped on a conversation between Jack and Kim when she was telling him her combination so that he could get out her books for her. He is so whipped. Okay right now i'm placing the gift inside Kim's locker; It's a box of chocolates. Kim absolutely loves chocolate but refuses to eat it in front of Jack incase he sees her 'chocolate face'. If you don't know what is then don't bother learning it's the scariest thing in the world; She eats it so fast that she's got chocolate _**all **_over her face. That face gives me the creeps just thinking about.

I was so distracted by my thoughts that I almost forgot what I was doing. I quickly closed the locker and ran away before Kim saw me and attacked me. I stood at my locker and looked, out of the corner of my eye, in the direction of Kim's locker. Kim walked through the entrance and started heading towards her locker. She entered her combination and opened her locker. I knew that she read the little note I left on the chocolates for her when I heard a dreamily sigh coming from her direction. I am so gonna win this thing. I heard her squeal loudly; She slammed her locker and came running over to me.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" Kim called out excitedly while skipping over. "Hey Kim what's up?" I asked nonchalantly trying to act like I didn't know what was going on. "Okay so I opened my locker and found a box of chocolates from Jack, he is so sweet, do you know where he is I want to say thanks" Kim sighed dreamily again. Oh no this isn't good she wants to talk to him; If she says anything about him getting her chocolates he will tell her he didn't put any in her locker. Before I could think of my next move Kim started running back to her locker. Okay she's distracted now so she might not ask Jack about the gift 'he' put in her locker.

I looked back over in Kim's direction and panic rushed over me. She ran over to Jack's locker, which was right next to hers, and was waiting for him to show up. What am I going to do ?!

* * *

**KIM POV**

I walked into school and headed towards my locker; I entered combination and opened her locker. I was surprised to see a cutely decorated box of chocolate with a little note on it. _**Hey Kim, Hope you like them, Love Jack ;)**_I let out a dreamy sigh when I read the note. Jack is just so sweet; Where is he anyways. I squealed loudly when I saw that Eddie was at his locker I had to tell him about this; I slammed my locker and ran, well more like skipped, over to Eddie.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, Eddie"I called out excitedly while skipping over to him. "Hey Kim what's up?" He asked casually; Well Jack must of not told Eddie that he was going to leave a present in my locker otherwise he would've let something slip by now. "Okay so I opened my locker and found a box of chocolates from Jack, he is so sweet, do you know where he is I want to say thanks"I said sighing dreamily yet again. Eddie suddenly had a look of worry over his face too bad I was too caught up in my thoughts to care. Eddie seemed to be thinking something through in his head so I walked over to Jack's locker; Hopefully I could talk to him before first period.

I get impatient pretty quickly so to distract myself from boredom I decided to try out the chocolates. I popped one into my mouth; I heard some noise behind me so I turned around. I saw Jack trying to walk to his locker but Eddie kept trying to push him in the opposite direction. I was about to say something but my tongue started swelling up; Soon enough I felt like my throat was closing too. What the hell is going on? "Kim, what's wrong?" Jack asked worriedly, placing both of his hands on my shoulders. I couldn't say anything but I needed to confirm my suspicions. I quickly scanned through the booklet, the one that came with the chocolates, which tells you what's in them. Finally my eyes came across the information that I was dreading. **Pistachios**. I am mildly allergic to them nothing serious happens I just start swelling up and then I need a shot to stop my throat closing.

Finally Jack understood what was going on and got one of the emergency needles that my mom made me keep in my locker. Carefully Jack injected me in the arm and I slowly felt the swelling going down. Ok, this is the last time I'm accepting chocolates from anyone **_ever._**Suddenly Eddie ran off leaving just Jack and I alone. Seriously, sometimes I wonder if something's wrong with that boy

* * *

**EDDIE POV**

Ok, that didn't turn out the way I expected it. I thought that Jack and Kim would confess their feelings and kiss; What I didn't expect was that Kim would be allergic to the chocolates and then Jack injecting her with a needle ...

I guess I'm out

**Not what you would expect huh? Well I was thinking about what Eddie's plan would be then I thought what does Eddie like .. that's right food so this is what inspired this chapter. Well I hope you liked it and also thank you for all your reviews, I honestly didn't think I would get so many for one chapter so thanks guys much love ;)**

**Chapter 3 should be posted sometime tomorrow :D**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**OPERATION: KICK**

**Thank you guys for reviewing you have given me some ideas for future chapters and I'm most likely going to include Joan, Phil and maybe Jack and Kim's parents. If you have any more ideas for me either it be a character or a way that someone could try and get Jack and Kim together. Well I'm going to shut up now .. Enjoy the chapter :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT :'(**

**CHAPTER THREE:**

**JERRY POV**

Eddie's out so that's one less person to worry about yo. Why would Eddie think that a box of chocolates would get Jack and Kim together; It obviously wasn't going to work but I know something that will bring them together. Fear. I know what you're thinking; How will fear get Jack and Kim together? Well Jack is one of those guys that likes protecting people but he can never protect Kim because she is capable of taking care of herself; I'm going to change that. Kim has a huge phobia of spiders so i'm going to put loads of spiders in the Dojo so that Jack can save her. I am so gonna win this bet.

I was standing outside Falafel Phil's ordering the spiders when I saw Jack walking towards the restaurant. I quickly rushed out the details of the order and hung up before Jack could hear anything. "Yo what up" I said to Jack, my voice going an octave higher than usual. Jack looked curiously at me and asked "What have you done?" I cleared my throat and answered "Nothing" My voice was still pretty high pitched so I deepened my voice and said "Nothing" again. Jack raised his eyebrow curiously but then just shrugged his shoulder and went into the restaurant. He didn't even suspect a thing.

* * *

The spiders should be here any minute; I told Rudy when the package comes give it to Kim so she can open it. Surprisingly enough he didn't ask why he just went along with it. I saw spying on the Dojo from a distance; I saw a man walk up to the dojo with a massive box in his hands. The spiders are here WOOOOOO. The delivery guy knocked on the door and Rudy answered; Rudy signed for the package and brought it inside. I ran up close to the Dojo so I could see if Kim was opening it. Rudy was saying something to Kim that I couldn't hear but her face lit up with excitement. She started tearing apart the packaging until she was left with a crate looking sort of thing. I didn't know that they kept spiders in crates.

Kim opened up the lid and squealed when she saw what was inside; Perfect. I quickly ran into Falafel Phil's to get Jack. When I found him sitting at one of the booths eating a bowl of falafel's I hit one out of his hand and pulled him out of his seat. "Jerry, what is your problem man" Jack groaned pulling his arm out of my grip. "Kim's in trouble" I told him convincingly. I wasn't technically lying as Kim does hate spiders and she will start freaking out. Jack's face got serious really fast and asked "Where is she?" No words could get out at this moment so I just pointed in the direction of the Dojo. Jack didn't even say anything before running out of the restaurant and over to the Dojo.

I followed quickly behind him; Suddenly the air filled with a high pitched piercing scream. This is even better than I imagined. Jack ran vigorously to the Dojo and burst through the doors. "Are you alright Kim? What's happened? What's wrong?" Jack rushed out worriedly running over to Kim. "Jack I'm fine it's Rudy, he saw the snakes, screamed then ran into his office." Wait, what snakes? Jack looked into the crate and asked curiously "Why do you have a crate of snakes?" Rudy better of not told them they're mine. "Rudy just said that there was a package for me" Phew he didn't tell her "Rudy said that Jerry told him that only i'm allowed to open it" Damn it.

Jack and Kim looked over at me expectantly. "You was the only one here that wouldn't get scared if you opened it" I lied convincingly; I should be an actor yo. " Yeah but why did you order a crate of snakes anyway" Kim asked starting to sound impatient. "Science project" I quickly rushed out; I ran out of the Dojo and went to honey buns. Once I ordered I sat down and relaxed. Okay I didn't expect that to happen. It all started out alright, Jack even got all protective over Kim and rushed over to save her. He would of went there, he would have comforted her and they would have kissed. Right now they're both probably comforting Rudy instead. Okay this whole getting them together thing is harder than I thought.

I guess I'm out.

_**I know it was short sorry guys I just couldn't think of anything else to write for this one. Okay so now Eddie and Jerry have both lost the bet so let's see who's left ... I wonder who's going to win. We still have Milton, surely he can get them together as he is a genius but there is still Julie who is just as smart and she understands the woman mind. There is Rudy, who will probably come up with some ditch the wives plan but there's Grace still who is one of Kim's best friend. Hmm this is a toughie huh?**_

_**I'm excited to write Joan's plan she'll probably go way over the top but can we blaming her for wanting Kimmy and Mr Kicky kicky chop chop to get together ;)**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'til next time :D**_

_**REVIEW **_


	4. Chapter 4

**OPERATION: KICK**

**I'm so so sorry I haven't uploaded in the past fews days I had major writers block. All these reviews are going to give me a big head, thanks guys ;) Thanks for the ideas I'm going to be including them in my story I'm just having difficulties trying to figure out how. So guys if you have any ideas on what I can include or what character does to get Jack and Kim together. **

**DISCLAIMER: You can't make me say it ... I refuse .. NO I WON'T DO IT .. they can do what ?! :O ... I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**JOHN POV**

I was sitting on the couch watching an old Bobby Wasabi movie when I heard a knock at the door. I got up, walked over to the door and opened it; It was Milton, Eddie and Jerry, Jack's friends from the Dojo. "Hello Mr Anderson, We was wondering if you could answer some questions for us." Milton asked politely. "Er sure, come on in" I answered back moving out the way to let them in. "This place is swag yo" Jerry called out when he got inside; I hoping that is good. "So what did you want to ask me?" I asked while going back to my original seat on the couch. Before they could answer Jane walked into the room. "Hey guys" Jane said happily. They all said Hi back; Jane sat down next to me and looked at the boys expectantly.

"So Mr and Mrs Anderson we're here to talk about Kim and Jack getting together.." Jane and I cut of Milton by yelling in happiness. Jane got up and did a little victory dance while I just shouted out "Finally" We carried on celebrating before Milton cut us off by saying "No, no they aren't together, that's why we're here actually for your help in getting them together." Jane looked excited; "Why didn't you say so, I've been rooting for those two for so long now, it's about time they got together." Well that is true we are alway hinting to Jack that he should settle down with a nice girl. "I know exactly what to do" Jane said but before she could continue what she was going to say I cut her off. "Actually boys if you want to get them together you should listen to me" I told them smugly.

"Like these boys believe that you can get Jack and Kim together it took you long enough to get me" Jane mocked teasingly. I can get them together; I leaned over to the boys and whispered them my plan. All their faces lit up in excitement and nodded. "I'm sorry Mrs Anderson but we're on your husbands side for this." Milton told her politely. "Oh hell no, how can you choose him over me, you haven't even heard my plan yet" Jane told them still shocked that they rejected her idea before even hearing it. "Yo why don't you tell Grace and Julie they're in on the bet too" Jerry told us. "Jerry, why would you say that, we're trying to beat the girls not help them." Eddie told him angrily. "That's a great idea Jerry, I'm going to go tell the girls my fantastic plan, lucky i have Grace's mom on speed dial." Jane called out mockingly while walking out of the room.

It's official everyone is now in on the bet and Jack and Kim are finally going to get together. The only thing is that we're going to have to beat two determined girls and my cunning wife. It's so obvious that the boys are going to win especially with me on their team. Hmm making a bet with a love genius like myself, they probably shouldn't have done that.

It's on.

**Once again I apologise that I haven't updated in awhile and sorry for the shortness of this chapter, this was just a filler chapter so you know what's happening next. Well I hope you liked it anyways.**

**REVIEW :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**OPERATION: KICK**

**Sorry again guys that I haven't updated in awhile it's just that I'm having problems thinking of more ideas for this story, but don't worry I'm doing alright now so wooohhhh new chapter. I don't know how many more chapters there will be in this story it may be another 4 or 5 but i'm thinking more. Also at the moment I writing down a few ideas for chapters for my next story; once i've finished this story i'm uploaded or maybe before that. I'm thinking of names for it, right now it's called Fakin' It. If you want any information on it I'll upload the plot summary on the next chapter of Operation:Kick. Sorry i'm rambling now, Enjoy the story :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

**KIM POV**

Ok, I'm pretty sure something's up with everyone; at first I thought I was imagining everything but now my suspicions have been confirmed. Ok, so I don't know exactly what's going on but I know it involves me and Jack. Jerry, Milton and Eddie are always keeping a close eye on us but when I look up at them they all pretend to be doing something else. It isn't just them Rudy seems to keen on what ever me and Jack are doing. Oh it doesn't stop there either, whatevers going on, everyone seems to be in on it. Falafel Phil and Joan are always giving me knowing looks all i want to know is what everyone else knows about us; my mum and dad are being really secretive around me and I noticed Jack's parents are doing the same but Jack doesn't have a clue what's going on around him.

Awh Jack he is so naive but so darn cute. Any other guy would know straight away that I am practically head over heels for them. I'm a little worried that he may be blind or something; I keep hinting that I like him but he doesn't get it. I thought he might return those feelings when we had that moment in the Dojo. We were so close to kissing and we would have if it wasn't for Rudy's bad timing. I would have kissed him with Grace, Julie and the guys there; I was going to kiss him even if Rudy was there but Jack was the first one to pull away. I only pulled away was so that I didn't look like a complete idiot. How embarrassing would that have been; I can imagine it now ...

_**Our faces are about a centimeter apart. If I lean forward just a fraction we would we kissing. Suddenly Rudy's door slams; "Guys is everything alright? I heard a loud noise" Rudy calls out. Jack pulls away quickly but there I lay with my eyes closed and my lips puckered. "Kim, what are you doing?" Jack calls out humorously. I try to stammer out an excuse but there is no use, I can't even process any other thoughts other than the ones about Jack. "Oh my god this is just hilarious" Jacks says through his fit of laughter. "Guys, Kim actually thought I was going to kiss her" Jack calls out to the crowd of people formed around the mats. **_

_**They all burst out laughing; as I pull myself up to gather my things they keep laughing and mocking me. They're all telling me how stupid I was to think Jack would actually want to kiss someone like me. They're all right, how could I have thought that Jack would actually want to kiss me. Like someone like Jack would want to be with me. I grab all my things and run out of the Dojo crying still hearing their mocking laughter as I run away back to my house. I would be so embarrassed that I would leave Seaford High and soon after Seaford. Me and my family would move to England and I would never perform Karate again.**_

Ok, the scenario in my head was a little bit too dramatic. I know that Jack wouldn't laugh at me then spread it around so that everyone would mock me but sometimes you can't help but think about the worst case scenario. Suddenly, a thought just popped into my head; If Jack didn't like me like that then why did he nearly kiss me. He couldn't of been caught up in the moment because even then we wouldn't be **so **close to kissing. Maybe he does like me and if we kissed he could have told me that he loved me. How romantic would that be? That's something that should be written in books or maybe be made into a movie or even some sort of television series. Boy meets girl, boy catches girls' apple, boy and girl discover that they are rivals, girl joins boys dojo, they become friends and then they go through a long road of denial and mixed feelings until they finally confess their feelings and kiss. Ok, I admit it that scenario pops into my head every once in awhile.

_**Our faces are about a centimeter apart. If I lean forward just a fraction we would we kissing. Suddenly Rudy's door slams; "Guys is everything alright? I heard a loud noise" Rudy calls out. Jack and I don't move an inch; we move closer to each other and finally our lips touch. I pushed my lips forcefully against Jack's and he kissed me back just as eagerly. We were basically making out on the mats in front of everybody; Soon enough our lungs started burning from the lack of air and we slowly broke apart. "Wow"He said dreamily still breathless from our kiss. "Jack you don't understand how long i've wanted to do that for."I said affectionately, delirious with happiness. **_

_**After that we would start going out and become the power couple of Seaford; our relationship would be so strong that no one would ever tear us apart. We would go homecoming then eventually prom; afterwards we would graduate and go to the same college. We would move in together and one night when Jack is taking me out somewhere romantic he would get down on one knee and propose. I would of course say yes and we would have the most beautiful wedding and for our honeymoon he would take me paris. Not long after I would be pregnant and we would have three children. Then we would all live happily ever after.**_

Ok, I might of over thought that one but I can't help it. I know that if we got together that we would have a very strong relationship; we're so alike yet not at all. When .. I mean if we get together he will never _**ever **_know about this; I don't want to scare him off by discussing wedding dates and baby names. I may not have a lot of experience with boys but I have enough to know this isn't what a 14 year old boy wants to hear. Anyways I know that if there is any chance of us getting together I will have to keep waiting until Jack's sure of his feelings for me, whether they are positive or negative, so that's what I'm going to do.

Wait for our chance.

_**Okay guys I hope you managed to finish reading this chapter without choking on fluff. I got some help with the ending to this chapter so I hope this didn't seem to OOC for me; I don't usually go this mushy. I wanted to take a little break from all the scheming and planning of the other characters so that I could show you what Jack and Kim are feeling about each other so the next chapter is going to be about Jack's feelings. I hope you liked it :D**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWW :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

**OPERATION:KICK**

**Ok, today I'm finishing of all the remaining chapters of this story as I'm ill so no school ;) This chapter's going to be about Jack's feelings towards Kim then the next chapters are going to be about more scheming and planning. Here's chapter six.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER SIX:**

**JACK POV**

Ok, something's up with everyone; at first I thought I was imagining it but I am now definitely certain something's going on. I don't know what's going on but I know it involves me and possibly Kim. At first I thought everyone was throwing me a surprise birthday party but then I remembered that my birthday isn't for a while. I think it involves Kim as well because the other day I saw the guys acting the same way around Kim as they've been acting around me. They could be trying to prank us but if that's the case why have my parents been acting the same way. As soon as I walk through the front door my mom has been giving me these looks and acting secretive around me. I may even be imagining after all; usually Kim is first to realise anything ... well not everything I guess.

After all this time, Kim still doesn't realise I have a huge crush on her. Come on I bet Jerry would figure it out before Kim. The worst thing is that I think Kim knows I have a crush on her but is trying to pretend she doesn't know to spare my feelings. Lately she keeps dropping all these hints that she likes someone; she thinks that I don't know that she's dropping hints about who she likes then she just sighs dejectedly. Am I really that bad that the thought of me having a crush on her repulses her that much? Maybe I'm too forward with her, yeah that could be it. Maybe she wants us to go slow and I'm trying to rush her into returning my pretty intense feelings for her. That must be it; Any other girl would realise straight away that I was head over heels for them.

Thinking about Kim reminds me of our moment in the Dojo. I'm not gonna lie and say I didn't plan it a bit but stupid Rudy had to come out at the wrong moment and ruin it. I was fully prepared to kiss her and I would have kissed her in front of all those people but when Rudy slammed his door I got scared and pulled away from Kim without noticing. Wrong move; when I did that Kim got a look of panic over her face and we ended up running out of the Dojo without even saying anything to each other. The only thing I was left thinking later that night was if I didn't move would Kim have kissed me? That was my last thought before I slipped into a pretty restless sleep.

_**Our faces are less than an inch apart; If I just lean forward, even just a little bit, we would we kissing. Suddenly Rudy's door slams loudly; "Guys is everything alright? I heard a loud noise" Rudy calls out worriedly. Kim pulls away slightly, as the sound of the door distracted her a little, but upon instinct I grabbed her face gently and pull her gently towards me. "Jack, what are you doing?" Kim whispered shakily feeling breathless from the lack of space between us. "Shh Kim" I whisper back gently and press my lips softly against hers. Kim tenses a bit from shock but when I start moving my lips against hers, trying to get a response from Kim, she starts kissing me back but with more force. Not that I'm complaining or anything. I notice that the guys are still staring at us with their mouths wide open; as long as I'm kissing Kim I don't care who's around.**_

_**When air becomes a necessity me and Kim break the kiss but Kim starts pressing little butterfly kisses down my throat. Ok, these guys need to leave they are totally invading on a private moment. I didn't care before but that was when my mouth was occupied. "Guys why don't you go Falafel Phils" I hinted to them. They all nodded slightly and ran out the Dojo and towards Falafel Phil's probably to gossip about me and Kim. **_

_**Suddenly Kim started licking the side of my face. What is she doing?**_

I woke up to my dog, Buster, licking my face. Ok, lately I've had a lot of dreams like that but usually without the dog. I've decided that I'm going to try harder to get with Kim; I've had enough of waiting it's time for action. Hopefully that means that soon all these dreams will become a reality. Well except the part where she licks my face of course ...

_**Hope you liked it guys. I made it a little bit different from Kim's chapter it's just the last chapter was too fluffy for my liking and I felt it was kind of angsty. Sorry Fanfictiongirl1069 but I may rewrite the chapter, you did a great job but it just doesn't feel like the usual direction I take my chapters. Also if any of my fabulous readers and reviewers would like to get involved with my story just Pm me and you can help me write up a chapter :D**_

_**REVIEWWWWWWW ;)**_


	7. Chapter 7

**OPERATION: KICK**

**Ok, so I didn't get to write much apparently when you've got a stomach bug you're going to be spending more time throwing up in your toilet than writing new chapters for your story. Sorry that I haven't uploaded in so long, forgive me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

**JANE POV**

The next stage of Operation: Kick is getting the girls into action; I'm sending Julie and Grace to talk to Jack about Kim. Maybe if the girls get through to Jack he may finally take the final step and ask Kim out already. I've got this all planned out; Nothing can ruin this plan.

**KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK**

I wonder who that is; I walked to the front door and opened it. "Well hello Kim, Come in" I said politely to my future, hopefully, daughter-in-law. Kim stepped into the house and we both walked towards the living room. The silence was finally broken when Kim said "Jane, I need to talk to you." We both sat down on the couch; I turned to Kim and told her to go on. "Well let's say that there's a guy and a girl, this girl really likes this guy but the guy only thinks of her as one of the guys. She has tried to tell him about her feelings but he nevers takes the hint and she's sure he likes someone else and that really really breaks her heart." Kim told me sadly. At least she admits her feelings for my son; Really? Did she think the whole there is these other people i'm not actually talking about my own problems thing would work? "Sweetie Jack obviously cares about you dearly, In fact I believe he's the one that thinks you like someone else and not him." I told her knowingly. Kim looked kind of relieved but at same time embarassed that I knew she was talking about her's and Jack's situation. "What am I suppose to do? I can't exactly go up to him and say Jack I really like you, be my boyfriend; can I ?" Kim whined hopelessly. "Well you could actually try that or you can get Jack to confess his feelings for you." I said somewhat smugly.

"How can I get him to do that?" Kim asked curiously. Looks like I have a new plan now; I got out my phone and started texting everybody the new plan. "What's going on?" Kim asked confusedly. "I'm telling everyone about the new plan." I told Kim like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "What are you talking about? What plan? Who are you telling?" Kim kept bombarding me with more questions. Oh, I guess I should explain. "Well, everyone has a bet that they can get you and Jack together so me and my husband decided to in on the bet and now we are competing against each other. Before you can round I had another plan which involves Julie and Grace talking to Jack about you to see if they could get through to him then he could confess his feelings for you. Now I have a better idea; We're going to get Jack jealous."

"Jealous? Why ?"Kim asked me curiously. "Kim, you obviously haven't seen Jack when someone takes what he wants. He gets all possessive and takes it back. So, perfect plan right?" I told her smugly. "Jane, I don't want Jack to want me just because someone else has me. That's just messing with his emotions then when all that possessiveness wears off he's just going to regret it." She told me sadly. "Sweetie that would only happen if he didn't like you and we all know for a fact that he does." I told Kim comfortingly. Kim automatically lightened up and we started discussing the plan. In about an hours time Jack and Kim will be a couple and I would win the bet.

**JOHN POV:**

****So, Kim is now on their side; That won't be a problem actually I think that this situation is going to work out perfectly for me. It looks like I'm going to get Jack and Kim together and I'm going to win the bet. Now to go tell the guys 'our' plan. Good luck girls, you're going to need it.

_**What did you think? I hope you liked it, I was going to go in a completely different direction but this idea just popped into my head. Well once again I hope you liked this chapter and I am really sorry I haven't updated in like forever.**_

_****_**REVIEW :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**OPERATION: KICK**

**_Ok, guys I'm going to finish this story today. I'm going to miss writing for this story. Oh god I told myself I wasn't going to cry :'( Don't mind me I'm just an emotional mess ;) Well I really hope you enjoyed my story anyways :) By the way this isn't the last chapter, I don't want to confuse you by posting more chapters after this one._**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT ... I really wish I did though :(**

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

**KIM POV**

Ok, so I'm waiting outside the Bobby Wasabi Dojo waiting for Jane to bring in the 'mystery' guy that's going to get Jack jealous.

_**BRING. BRING. BRING.**_

I got out my phone and read my new message. _**Kim, wait in the dojo Jack and your little secret admirer are going to be here any minute :)x **_Why did I even agree to this? Oh yeah I'm completely head over heels in love with Jack. I guess if we get together after this all these plans will be worth it. When I saw Jack walking towards the Dojo I quickly ran inside and pretended to work out. "Hey Kim" Jack called out sweetly when he walked into the Dojo. "Hi Jack" I said politely and smiled sweetly. Jack looked like he was having a little debate in his head, soon enough he seemed to finish; Jack was about to say something but stopped when the door slammed and someone familiar walked in. Brody? What is he doing here? Oh this must be the guy Jane got for the plan.

"Hey Kimmy ... Oh hi Jack I didn't think you would be here." Brody said sweetly but when he got to talking to Jack he was acting cold towards him. "Well this is my Dojo so I would be here." Jack replied harshly. I think Jane picked the wrong person; they're, more than likely, going to start a fight. "Whatever; So Kimmy I haven't seen you in a while." Brody said to me. I think he may be going over the top with the whole sweet thing; I really hate being called Kimmy. I remember once Jack called me Kimmy and I nearly flipped him. "Dude don't call her that she hates it." Jack told Brody looking kind of smug. "Well **Kimmy** seems to like when I call her that so why don't you back up **dude**." Brody shot back. Ok, I feel kind of scared right now.

"I know for sure that Kim hates that name and out of us two I know for sure that she would rather hear me call her that." Jack snarled. Ok, I feel really worried now. Brody is really making Jack angry; He should be an actor he makes this all look so real. "Oh is that so Jack? Well I would feel more comfortable if you didn't call me girlfriend that." Brody nearly shouted. Girlfriend?! Ok, this guy is going too far, if he's going to do this right he's going to need to stop throwing around the G word. "Girlfriend?" Jack shouted furiously. Jack then looked at me with pleading eyes as if he's asking me to tell him it's not true. "Brody I'm not your girlfriend." I told him nervously.

"Well I think that confirms that Kim isn't your girlfriend and she doesn't want to be so why don't you just leave" Jack called out smugly with a huge smirk on his face. Brody looked really angry and then he did something that really surprised me. He kissed me. Brody grabbed my face with both of his hands and pulled me into a kiss. I tried to pull my head away but he had a tight grip. The kiss didn't last more than two seconds as Jack ran over to us and pulled Brody off me. Jack pushed Brody to the floor and shouted at Brody "Get the hell away from my girlfriend." Girlfriend? I sighed happily when I heard that. When Jack says that it butterflies erupt in my stomach but when Brody says it, honestly, it makes me feel a little nauseous. Well Jack practically just confessed his feelings so why isn't Brody stopping? Is this a part of the plan?

**JANE POV**

****I'm finally at the Dojo; I walked up to the entrance with Kim's 'admirer' but I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jack and some other boy fighting in the middle of the Dojo with a scared Kim watching. Is this John's doing? He probably sent in a boy of his own to get Jack jealous. I should've known John always eavesdrops on things he shouldn't hear. Last year, for christmas, he knew everything he was getting. It's like being married to a child. My thoughts were interrupted when heard a familiar voice say damn it. I turned my head slightly and saw John standing with some unfamiliar boy. We both looked at each other with shocked faces.

We both started talking at the same time; "Hang on if he isn't with you ... who is that boy?" Oh no. This isn't going to end well.

_**Did you like it? I thought I should mix it up a bit; I can never stick to one plot I always have to change it around a bit. Jack basically confessed his feelings for Kim. You wouldn't call a girl your girlfriend in a jealous rage if you didn't like her ... Like come on that's pretty obvious. Well stay tuned for the next chapter.**_

_****_**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**OPERATION: KICK**

**_Ok, guys this is the last chapter :( But don't worry I'm starting a new story soon called Fakin' It. Well I'm not going to give away the plot but let's just say that Jack and Kim will do anything to avoid the affections of the lovesick students at Seaford High ;) Keep your eyes open for it as i'm posting very soon most probably tomorrow or the day after. I would also like to thank everyone that has reviews it's really sweet that all you guys liked my story. Seriously I have 96 reviews that is just unbelieveable, so thanks guys *hugs you all* :D Now that's out of the way here's the last chapter of Operation: Kick enjoy :)_**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT :(**

**CHAPTER NINE:**

**KIM POV**

Isn't Brody's job done now? He got Jack jealous and he got Jack so angry that he sort of confessed his feelings for me by calling me his girlfriend. I keep trying to stop them fighting but I can't move and no matter how hard I try I can't say anything. It broke my heart when I saw Brody punch Jack's nose; I could see droplets of blood drip from Jack's nose. Seeing this broke me from the trance I was in; I quickly ran over to them and tried to break up the fight.

I was trying to get Brody away from Jack but Brody shrugged me off him. I was standing right behind Brody when he pulled his arm back to try and punch Jack. I tried to move out of the way but I was too slow. Brody hit me in the face with his elbow; My head was thumping and my eye sight started to go blurry. The pain didn't really last that long but I decided to use this situation to my advantage. I quickly 'collapsed' to the ground; Brody and Jack ran to my side. Jack was checking my head for injuries; When we made eye contact I winked to let him know I'm fine. "Kim I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hit you" Brody apologised. I groaned in fake pain and sighed. "Well you hit her so if you ever want to practise Karate in this town again I advise you to leave me and Kim alone or do you want me to tell everyone you go around beating up girls?" Jack threatened Brody. Brody shook his head, apologised once more and ran out of the Dojo. "Well that worked out well." I laughed contently. Jack chuckled lightly but soon stopped and checked my head again. "Are you okay Kim?" Jack asked worriedly. "I will be after this" I told him. Jack looked confused; "After what?" Jack asked.

I smiled brightly, leaned up quickly and hesitantly kissed Jack. I pulled back when I felt that Jack wasn't reciprocating and started apologizing. He just smiled while I was rambling nervously. "J-jack, I'm sorry I thought that you had feelings for ..."I didn't get to finish my sentence as Jack cut me off with his lips. I quickly reciprocated; We kept kissing until our lungs burned from the lack of air. We both broke apart smiling brightly. "So .. does that mean we're like er you know together now?"I asked nervously. Jack just smiled down at me and answered "Yes ... well if you want to be." I giggled nervously and nodded. Jack leaned down again and we started kissing again.

* * *

**_The next day ..._**

Jack and I were walking through the entrance of Seaford high as a couple. Jack had his arm wrapped around my waist tightly and I was leaning into his side. Everyone had shocked faces except for a certain group of five. When they saw the way Jack and I were acting towards each other they knew that we were finally together. When we reached the group they didn't even notice us as they were too busy arguing about who won. Finally Jack whistled loudly and they all turned towards us. Instead of greeting us they were demanding who got us together. "Nobody got us together, we got together on our own accordance." Jack told them. "Damn it" Jerry mumbled.

Jerry got 10 dollars out of his pocket and gave it to Jack. "Jerry, why are you giving me money?" Jack asked curiously. "You won the bet." Jerry grumbled. "What bet?" Jack demanded. Milton explained to Jack that everyone started a bet on who could get us together. Apparently as no one got us together that means that we get the money ... Not that we're complaining or anything. When I thought all the scheming and plotting had ended they all made another bet on how long it would take before we say I love you to each other. Not wanting to stick around to listen to the details of their bet, Jack and I walked away in the opposite direction.

_**Well that is it. I hoped you liked my story but if you didn't oh well. I enjoyed writing this story and I loved all the lovely comments from you guys. Apparently my ending was shallow and harsh so I took it out as someone got offended by it ...**_

**REVIEW**


End file.
